


Sleepy

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker comes home to his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

Becker slipped into the bedroom. Lester had obviously tried to wait up for him, but in the end the consequences of a long day had defeated him. He was leaning against the headboard, glasses perched precariously on his nose, and a book open in his lap, snoring softly.

Becker smiled at the sight. It was really quite adorable. 

He undressed swiftly and slid between the covers. Gently he removed the glasses and placed them with the book on the bedside table, then he tugged Lester's pliant body into his arms and turned off the light. He would sleep well tonight.


End file.
